Rosalie's Dilemma
by Mixeh
Summary: Rosalie feels she needs to look more pretty. But how? Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm not very good a writing summaries.
1. LOOK AT MY EYEBROWS!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series! As much as I wish I did…  
Well this is my first Twilight fanfiction. I wanted this to be a one-shot but it turned out to be a little long, so here's part one of Rosalie's Dilemma!**

* * *

It was another regular day for me: after I'm done brushing through my hair, and putting on make-up- which, by the way, I totally know I look beautiful without it, but still a little lip gloss never hurt.- I sit in my room and read the latest edition of _Vogue_- can you believe how some people think that the clothes they show in the magazine are expensive?-. But today, some of the girl's faces kept drawing me in. It wasn't like I was jealous- WHOA, did I seriously just say the 'J' word?-, but there was just something about their faces.

Maybe it was their perfectly colored lips…? Or maybe their fly-away hair…? I couldn't place my finger on it, but it was something… Their eyes were pretty… That was it! Their _eyebrows. _It was only when I looked up a little bit more that I actually saw the fact that their eyebrows were perfectly shaped.  
I gasped suddenly, and one hand flew to my brow. They _felt _fine, but seriously when was the last time I actually had a long, good look at them? I flew to my huge closet, leaving the_ Vogue_ magazine on the floor, its pages still flapping at my sudden movement.

I open up my closet doors and find all the clothes a girl could wish for: From bright yellow overalls- ack, Alice said that I would look, and I quote, 'Like a bumpkin goddess'. – to Gucci Genius jeans. But, I paid no attention to any of that. I ran to my vanity that sat somewhere in the back of my closet- you know, I don't know why I even call it a closet it anymore. It is now called 'Rosalie's Highly-Expensive-Personal- Mall'.- and sat down into my cushy seat. I stared at my reflection, or more specific, my ROUGH-LOOKING-NO-SHAPE EYEBROWS!  
Before I could stop myself, a high-pitched shriek spilled out of my lips. They were there in a flash; Emmett being closest to me. Then came Carlisle, followed by Esme and Jasper. Alice hung in the back, looking like she was trying to hold in a laugh. (Of course Edward wasn't there. He was with_ her_.)

"What is it?!" Emmett asks, his caramel eyes sparkling dangerously.  
"Look. At. My. Eyebrows." I say, not daring to look away from my reflection. Emmett's face was suddenly in front of me, blocking my mirror view. "What's wrong with 'em? " He looked closer, and I swear I could see the little wheel turning in his head.  
"Their messed up! They don't look perfect AT ALL! AND THEY HAVE TO BE PERFECT!" I nearly screamed.

It almost sounded like a balloon losing the air inside. Everyone, except Alice who had a huge grin on her face , exhaled as if they had held their breath in the whole time. "Is that all?" Carlisle asked, chuckling. Esme smiled kindly, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Its fine, we can go get them waxed." I nodded, smug. At least Esme wasn't making fun of me.

* * *

**Well what do you think? I think I made Rose a little _too _dramatic, but hey, the story turned out okay, right?  
Oh yeah, the Gucci Genius jeans _are _a real jean fashion line. I think the highest price for a pair are $4,ooo+ But, I have to say they are VERY rich-looking jeans, and they look so fabulous! Go ahead, type in 'Gucci Genius jeans' in your search bar. See what comes up ;)  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed part one of Rosalie's Dilemma, and stay tune for part two!**


	2. Is she serious?

**Hello all! So sorry it took me all this time just to finish this chapter! Ugh, I'm such a lazy bum ;]].  
Well, I'm open to criticism and ideas! I'm very happy that I got a review from ****stargirl-luvs-Twilight****, so thank you, stargirl! Lol. Okay, okay, I'm done. You can now read chapter two of Rosalie's Dilemma! So enjoy, and tell me what you think!**

* * *

We, meaning Alice, Esme and I had driven to Port Angeles and found a little boutique that did hair. As we walked up to the shop, I could see from the corner of my eye that guys were shooting glances at us every now and again as they walked down the street. The sky was overcast, but that didn't stop me from wearing my Style 23 (feel free to look this up in your search bar!) sunglasses. I moved the glasses more up my nose, determined for nobody to see my horrible eyebrows.

On the shop's big glass window, underneath the "We're open" sign, was a medium size sign that said "WE WAX" in red letters. The woman at the cash register smiled as we walked in, and you could tell she was trying not to gawk. "H-hello. What can I do for you lovely ladies today?" She stammered. I couldn't help but smile. When you were pretty, you got the best of anything and everything, and that included customer service.

Esme grabbed my hand and pulled me forward a little. "She needs to get a wax." The woman, Cathy, was what her name tag said, nodded and smiled. "What kind? We wax legs, armpits, arms, toes-" Esme shook her head. "None of those, dear. Do you do eyebrows?" Did she say they waxed _toe _hairs? I didn't realize people could have hairy toes. Cathy nodded again, and held out her hand to me. I took it and let her lead me to an empty barber's chair- actually there were quite a few of empty chairs. Maybe they weren't very busy on the weekends.

"Alright, have you ever gotten your eyebrows waxed?" Cathy asked me as she set the chair back. I nodded, "Of course I have!" I snap. I take off my sunglasses and toss them to Alice, who caught them skillfully. "Don't smudge them." I growl. She gives a fake gasp, "Who, me? I would never!"

Cathy rummages around at her little work area, and turns to me with waxing strips and the wax. I close my eyes as she smears the wax on one brow, places the strip on the wax, then quickly pulls off the strip. I peek at her reaction. She almost looks stunned. "Wow, you must be use to this. Half of my customers always move or complain." I smile and let a small laugh slip through. "Ready for the other one?" I nod, suddenly impatient. I wanted to be out of the shop and flaunt off my new eyebrows. Cathy, sensing my impatience, quickly spreads the wax, and repeats the actions that she did to my other brow.

"All done!" She says, a smile in her voice. I open my eyes, and sit up. Who is _that_? Well, it has to be me, since I am the one sitting in the chair… But where are my eyebrows?! I could hardly see them!  
"Well? How are they?" Cathy asks. I see her smile in the mirror. Her smile falters when she sees my glare. "You don't like… them…?"

"Like them?! Ugh… I HATE them!" I scream. "You can't even see my eyebrows!" I wanted to _sooo _smack the day lights out of her. Could she really not see just how hideous my eyebrows were? "I demand you do something to fix them! Right now!!" Cathy looks at me like I've lost it. "Mam, I can't do anything for you. You'll just have to wait for them to grow back out," she closes her eyes for a moment, as if she was thinking of something. She suddenly opens her eyes and smiles. "I'm sorry about your eyebrows. But, if it'll make you feel better, I'll give you a haircut for free!"

* * *

**Well, this is my first official FINISHED story, lol. I hoped you enjoyed, and I would love it if you awesome people would review my story!  
If you guys would like to, on my profile there's more of a background to why I wrote this, and why Rosalie was even more dramatic then she usually is.  
Okay, well bye and thank you so much for reading my story!! :DD  
Oh yeah, if you guys want me to write some crazy fanfiction about another member of the Cullen family, please feel free to comment on the comment page! Bye!**


End file.
